Daily Of WonKyu
by Cho Ai Lyn
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek tentang keseharian dari Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun. Sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara. /Bad summary XD / BL / WonKyu / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Wonkyu**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T (diragukan)**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typoes, Bahasa tak baku, Kosa kata hancur, Aneh dan membosankan. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**o0o Daily Of Wonkyu o0o**

**"Woke Up!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gemerlap lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi ruangan, musik disco yang mengalun keras sama sekali tak menganggu kegiatan dua sejoli yang sedang duduk di meja panjang tempat sang _Bartender_ berada.

"Baby, kau sungguh indah!" ucap seorang lelaki berbadan kekar. Ia mendaratkan kecupan di bibir lelaki manis yang berada di hadapannya sekilas, dapat ia rasakan kini aroma _wine_ yang sudah diminum lelaki manis tersebut.

"Wonnie, hentikan gombalanmu!" ucap lelaki yang di cium oleh orang yang di panggil Wonnie tersebut. Ia kembali menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Tapi kau memang indah Kyu! Mungkin, malaikat akan iri akan keindahanmu!" Ucap Siwon -namja berbadan kekar tersebut. Kini ia mengusap pipi lelaki manis yang ada dihadapannya, mencoba merasakan lembutnya pipi tersebut ketika bersentuhan dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aishh, kau menghilangkan nafsu minumku Choi Siwon hik…!"Kesal Kyuhyun karena selalu di goda oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari Bar dengan langkah yang terseok-seok tentunya. Entah berapa botol yang sudah diminumnya, hingga berjalan saja ia tak mampu.

"Yakk, Choi Kyuhyun. Jangan pergi begitu saja!" teriak Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja tentunya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa Baby?" Ucap Siwon yang khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding pintu keluar sambil memijat keningnya.

"Aku hik.. tidak apa-apa hik..kuda _pabbo..hik.._ !" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan cegukannya karena terlalu banyak minum, ia mendorong tubuh Siwon yang menghalangi jalannya dan segera membuka pintu Bar tersebut.

Siwon hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya frustasi melihat kekasihnya yang begitu keras kepala. Dengan cepat Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan keluar dari Bar dengan terseok-seok. Siwon mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Kyuhyun sebelum kekasihnya tersebut terjatuh tersandung sesuatu.

Grepp

Kyuhyun terkejut merasakan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat. Kekasih tampannya tersebut kini menggendongnya ala bridal.

"Kau..hik..mirip sekali dengan kekasihku!" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil meraba wajah Siwon. Kondisinya yang mabuk berat membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Hingga ia mengira jika yang menggendongnya saat ini bukanlah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Apa kekasihmu itu tampan?" tanya Siwon mengikuti permainan -mari-berpura-pura-tidak-saling-kenal. Siwon membenarkan tubuh Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya menuju ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Tak ada yang membuat Siwon senang selain melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah dan salah tingkah jika sudah malu. Dan seperti sekarang ini. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau pertanyaannya.

"Ten hik..tu.. dia sangat tammmmpan!" Jawab kyuhyun dengan susah payah sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri -tertidur- akibat minuman beralkohol yang entah sudah berapa botol ia habiskan.

Siwon yang mendengar jawaban kyuhyun merasa ingin terbang, bahkan di saat kekasihnya dalam pengaruh alkoholpun, Kyuhyun masih saja memujanya. Siwon membenarkan posisi gendongannya pada Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Jarak parkir dan tempat Bar yang lumayan jauh membuat Siwon sedikit harus berolahraga malam ini.

Ketika sudah berada di depan mobilnya, Siwon segera memasukan Kyuhyun ke kursi depan, memakaikan sabuk pengaman dan mencium sekilas bibir plum sang kekasih.

"Aku beruntung sekali memilikimu baby!" ucap Siwon sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya. Ia segera berlari ke sisi kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya ke apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama sang kekasih tercinta.

Sesampai di apartemen mereka, Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun diranjang _king size_ dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkannya. Ia membantu Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya dan mengganti baju Kyuhyun dengan piyama tidurnya. Setelah itu barulah Siwon mengganti pakaiannya sendiri.

Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun, memiringkan posisinya menghadap Kyuhyun, menikmati wajah cantik sang kekasih, rambut coklat yang halus, mata besar yang indah, hidung macung, pipi _chubby,_ serta bibir merah dan _kissable_ yang mempesona. PERFECT. Cuma kata itu yang ada di otak Siwon.

Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir sang kekasih sekilas, serta menyentuh surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun sebelum menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

"Mimpilah yang indah baby!" Ucap Siwon setelah mengecup kening Kyuhyun, ia membenarkan selimut Kyuhyun setelah itu ikut memejamkan matanya, mengarungi dunia mimpi bersama baby nya.

.

**oOo WonKyu oOo**

.

Mentari telah menampakan sinarnya, memberi tanda para penghuni dunia untuk segera memulai aktivitasnya.

"Baby~ Baby~ Sudah pagi. Saatnya untuk bangun dan berangkat kuliah!" Siwon mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia mengusap pipi gempal Kyuhyun dan menciumnya berkali-kali.

"1 jam lagi hyung!" igau Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hey! Kau nanti akan terlambat. Ayo bangun sayang!" Ucap Siwon dengan nada selembut mungkin. Siwon terlalu sayang pada Kyuhyun hingga ia tak akan pernah tega untuk membentaknya.

"Hhnn!" Kyuhyun masih bergumam dengan tidak jelas.

"Baby!.. baiklah jika kau tak mau bangun!" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun terduduk. Namun lelaki cantik tersebut masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Baby buka matamu. Apa kau tak mau melihat wajah kekasih tampanmu ini?" Siwon berusaha membuka kelopak mata Kyuhyun dengan salah satu tangannya sedangkan tangan lainnya berusaha menopang tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak terbaring lagi ke ranjang.

"Meski aku menutup mataku aku bisa membayangkan wajah tampanmu _hyung!"_ Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tak jelas karena masih mengantuk.

"Baiklah-baiklah! _Hyung_ menyerah. Kalau begitu biarkan _hyung_ yang memandikanmu ne!" ucap Siwon sambil membuka kancing piyama Kyuhyun.

"Hhnn!" Kyuhyun masih bergumam tidak jelas. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menolak ketika tangan-tangan Siwon mulai membuka kancing piyamanya.

"Baby! _Hyung_ kesulitan melepas celanamu!" Ucap Siwon yang kini menyandarkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke dadanya. Karena Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi terduduk ia tidak bisa melepas piyama celana kekasihnya.

"Dingin _hyung~"_ gumam Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Pantas saja karena kini tubuh Kyuhyun telah _topless._

Efek dari mabuk membuat Kyuhyun enggan untuk sekedar bangun dari ranjang. Dia yakin jika kemarin dirinya pulang larut malam dari Bar bersama Siwon. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya sangat mengantuk pagi ini.

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun kembali dan mulai membuka celana Kyuhyun hingga hanya menampilkan _underwear_ Kyuhyun saja yang masih melekat pada tubuh babynya.

Glupp

Siwon menelan ludahnya ketika melihat tubuh polos Kyuhyun yang hampir telanjang.

"Saatnya kita mandi~" ucap Siwon bersenandung ria sambil mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun _bridal style_ ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam apartemen kamarnya.

_'Acara mandi yang menyenangkan!'_ batinnya.

**END or TBC**

* * *

Annyeong :D Sudah lama tak berjumpa! #dilemparsandal

Maafkan saya yang kembali tidak meng-update Fict saya yang At Night

Reader : Emang fict mana lagi ha? cuma ntu yang belum loe tamatin. #sembunyidipunggung WonKyu XD

Saya masih belum ada mood melanjutkan Fict itu, jadi sebagai permintaan maaf, saya membawa fict ini (Re-Post dari FB) sebagai 'camilan' para WonKyu Shipper. #nyengir :D

FF Fluff pertama saya. Bagaimana? Lanjut atau tidak?

Dimohon dengan sabar untuk menunggu update-an At Night, Soalnya minggu depan sudah UAS jadi harus fokus dulu. Mohon do'a nya ne!. #kick

^_^V


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : WonKyu**

**Rate : Absolutely M**

**Warning : Lemon! BL, Typo, etc**

* * *

**oOo Daily Of WonKyu oOo**

"**Bathroom" **

.

.

.

Siwon berhasil membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan susah payah. Ia kemudian mendudukan Kyuhyun di pinggiran wastafel. Kyuhyun sendiri juga masih malas untuk membuka matanya, malah ia semakin menyamankan duduknya dengan bersandar pada cermin yang lebar yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar Baby. _Hyung_ mau mengisi air di _bath up_ ne!" Siwon segera memutar kran untuk mengalirkan air ke dalam bak mandi tersebut. Beruntung air tersebut air hangat karena memang apartemen Siwon sudah memiliki alat penghangat secara otomatis.

"Aigo! Masih belum mau membuka mata eoh?" Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia segera menggendong Kyuhyun kembali dan meletakannya ke dalam bak mandi.

"Hemmm hangat _hyung_!" ucap Kyuhyun. Dan bingo! Kyuhyun kini membuka matanya dan tersenyum polos ke arah kekasihnya.

Siwon hanya membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan senyuman sejuta _watt_-nya.

"OMO! Baby, aku belum melepas itu!" Teriak Siwon yang panik karena lupa melepas _underwear_ Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang arah jari Siwon menunjuk sesuatu di bawahnya, karena memang Kyuhyun masih dalam setegah sadar. Lagipula sudah terlanjur bukan?

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berdiri di dalam bak mandi tersebut, dan Siwon melepas _underwear_-nya.

Glup

Lagi-lagi Siwon harus menahan hasratnya karena 'little Cho' sekarang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Ingin sekali Siwon melumatnya dan membuat 'little Cho' yang masih tertidur tersebut berdiri seperti 'miliknya'.

Oppsss Ok! Siwon mengaku jika kini ia hor**. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan _turn on_ jika melihat pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan dihadapannya.

"Angkat kakimu baby, agar aku bisa melepasnya!" ucap Siwon dengan susah payah karena ia kini mencoba untuk menekan hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu agar tidak menyantap Kyuhyun di pagi buta. Kyuhyun pun mengangkat kakinya dengan malas.

Setelah berhasil melepas _underwear_ Kyuhyun, Siwon segera membasuh tubuh Kyuhyun dengan air hangat menggunakan _shower_ yang ada disampingnya.

"Menghadaplah kedepan baby. _Hyung_ akan menggosok punggungmu!"

'_Oh God! Maafkan aku jika aku tak bisa menahannya kali ini!'_ batin Siwon setelah melihat punggung putih tanpa noda tersebut.

Greppp

Siwon langsung memeluk punggung tersebut tak menghiraukan jika pakaiannya akan basah.

"_Hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba Siwon memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku sudah tak tahan baby. Aku mau mandi lagi pagi ini!" Siwon melepas pelukannya dan segera melucuti semua pakaiannya hingga ia juga sama polosnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Majulah sedikit baby, _Hyung_ mau masuk juga!" Siwon segera masuk kedalam _bath up_ tersebut. Posisi Kyuhyun yang kini berada di depannya membuat matanya bisa melihat _butt_ Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam air.

'_Oh little Choi! Apa kau mau masuk kedalam 'rumah'mu eoh?' _batin Siwon.

"_Hyung_! _Kajja_ katanya mau menggosok punggungku!" ucapan Kyuhyun membuyarkan fantasi liar Siwon. Dan akhirnya ia pun hanya bisa menahan hasrat yang kini sudah memuncak.

"_Hyung_ jangan terlalu kebawah!" perintah Kyuhyun. Tak tahukan jika Siwon sudah tak tahan. Okay, kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Siwon.

"Emmhh ne baby!" ucap Siwon setengah mendesah. Tangan kanannya menggosok punggung Kyuhyun namun tangan kirinya tengah memanjakan 'milik'nya sendiri yang sudah berdiri dengan gagah. Tak jarang tangan kanan Siwon mulai turun dan malah menggosok _butt_ Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh dengan nada suara Siwon akhirnya menoleh kebelakang. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak menyaksikan Siwon yang sedang memanjakan miliknya sendiri dengan mata yang terpejam menikmati hasil karya tangannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, Ia menarik kedua tangan Siwon dan melingkarkannya di perutnya lalu ia memundurkan tubuhnya.

Kalian tahu kan apa maksudnya? _#smirk_

Siwon yang terkejut ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan kenikmatannya dan semakin dikejutkan kembali oleh aksi Kyuhyun yang mendorong _butt_-nya hingga membuat 'little Choi' menyentuh pintu 'surga' dihadapannya.

"Kau mulai nakal eoh, baby!" ucapnya sambil mengusap little Cho pelan sedangkan tangan lainnya memilin _nipple_ Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang memulai _hyung_!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu!" dan dengan sekali hentakan Siwon bisa memasukan juniornya kedalam _hole_ Kyuhyun hingga 'batang' nya berhasil masuk seluruhnya. Air yang menggenangi bak mandi semakin mempermudah jalan masuk little Choi ke surga dunianya.

"Akhhh!" Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan ketika merasakan bagian belakangnya terasa dipaksa untuk melebar.

Siwon masih diam agar Kyuhyun bisa membiasakan. Dan setelah beberapa detik Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang, sebagai tanda agar Siwon bergerak.

"Ahhhh…_hyung_…" Siwon pun dengan semangat menusuk lubang Kyuhyun brutal.

"Ahhh…faster…ahhh.." Desahan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan sesekali tubuh berkulit pucat tersebut ikut tersentak ketika Siwon mendorongnya dengan bringas.

"Ennn…Ohhh…baby.."

Desahan nikmat memenuhi kamar mandi tersebut, desahan indah tersebut mengalun dengan indahnya bagaikan sebuah lagu cinta diantara mereka berdua. Lagu cinta yang mereka senandungkan di pagi hari, lagu yang tercipta bukan hanya karena cinta namun juga penyatuan raga.

Brukkk

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Siwon ketika mereka berdua sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Siwon.

"Hnn!" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas karena memang ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah, karena baru kali ini mereka berdua bisa menyemburkan cairan cinta mereka secara bersamaan di klimaks pertama. Rekor tercepat pula bagi mereka berdua terutama Siwon, selama mereka berkali-kali berhubungan. _Chukkhae!_ #slap

Siwon segera bangkit dan memakai _bathrope_ yang tergantung di samping _bath up_ nya, lalu ia segera memakainya dan mengikat tali _bathrope_ tersebut sebagai sentuhan terakhinya. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih lemas dengan bersandar di sisi _bath up._

Bagaimana tidak lemas, jika ia semalam mabuk berat setelah keluar dari bar hingga membuat jam tidurnya berkurang, dan tiba-tiba di pagi harinya ia melakukan 'olahraga' cinta untuk membantu menuntaskan hasrat _namjachingu_ nya yang sedang memuncak.

Siwon memakaikan handuk pada tubuh baby nya, dan menggendongnya kembali keluar kamar mandi.

"Hyung aku lapar~" rajuk Kyuhyun.

Oppsss jangan lupakan jika sejak semalam Kyuhyun belum makan.

"Ganti baju dulu ne!" Siwon mendudukan Kyuhyun di tepi ranjang, dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

"Tidak aku mau SE-KA-RANG!" Siwon hanya menghela nafas ketika melihat sikap manja baby nya kambuh. Ia pun membalikan tubuhnya, mengurungkan niat untuk mengambil pakaian untuk sang baby tercinta.

_'Lebih baik aku menyiapkan sarapan lebih dulu!'_

**The End**

* * *

Saya sudah update cepat kan?  
Reader : Ya iyalah, loe cuma tinggal edit doang. #ditimpuk sandal

^_^V

Bagaimana dengan acara sarapan WonKyu ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : WonKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, Lemon, Typo, EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dsb.**

* * *

**oOo Daily Of Wonkyu oOo**

**"Breakfast"**

.

.

.

Siwon akhirnya bergegas pergi ke dapur, ia belum sempat masak apapun untuk hari ini. Sedangkan Baby nya sudah sangat kelaparan. Ia membuka kulkas dan alangkah bodohnya dirinya yang lupa berbelanja bahan makanan untuk seminggu. Hanya ada sayur disana dan juga telur.

Sayur? Tidak! Baby nya sangat tak menyukai sayuran, akhirnya ia terpaksa membuat ramyum. Lagi pula akan percuma saja memasak telur jika tidak ada nasinya.

Hari yang merepotkan!

"_Hyung,_ sudah selesai apa belum?" teriak Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk manis di meja makan sambil memainkan PSP-nya.

Oh, demi semua jenis kuda yang ada di alam semesta, Siwon saja baru menyalakan kompor dan memasak airnya. Sambil menunggu air mendidih, Siwon berlari mengambil pakaiannya di kamar.

Hei! Tidak lucu bukan jika ia memasak hanya dengan menggunakan _bathrope?._ XD

"Ne sebentar baby!" Siwon berlari sambil memakai pakaiannya, bahkan ia sempat hampir terjungkal karena memakai celana sambil berlari.-_-

_"Hyung!_ Kau mau aku mati eoh! Cepat aku sudah sangat-sangaaaaaaat lapar!"

Siwon bergegas menuju dapurnya kembali, ketika ia melewati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk manis dengan memainkan PSP-nya, dia memberikan kecupan kilat di pipi _chubby_ kekasih tercintanya.

"Sabar ne!"

Oh My… terbuat dari apa hatimu Choi Siwon! Kau adalah malaikat yang turun dari surga. Betapa sabarnya kau menghadapi sikap manja Baby _evil_ mu itu.

Siwon segera mambuka bungkus ramyun dengan terburu-buru, mengeluarkan bumbu-bumbu yang ada didalamnya dan memasukannya ke dalam panci.

_"Hyung!"_

Klontang … (abaikan suaranya XD)

Siwon menjatuhkan sendok Sup yang diambilnya dari rak ketika mendengarkan teriakan Baby-nya.

"Aishh mengagetkan saja!" gumam Siwon sambil mengelus dadanya. Jika begini terus, Siwon bisa terkena _stroke_ dadakan. -_-

"Iya Baby, ada apa sayang?" teriak Siwon menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun. Siwon segera mencuci sendok sup yang terjatuh tadi lalu segera mengambil yang baru.

_"Hyung!_ Sudah pukul setengah delapan! Aku akan terlambat!" teriak Kyuhyun yang masih betah memainkan PSPnya.

Siwon melirik jam dinding yang ada di dekat meja makan sekilas.

"OMO! Kau benar Baby! Kita akan ada kuliah pukul 8!" Siwon bergegas mematikan kompornya dan berlari menuju lemari, mengambilkan pakaian untuk Babynya, karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Aishhh bagaimana ini?" seru Siwon bingung dan juga takut, karena jam kuliah pertama di isi oleh Kim saem yang _killer_ nya terkenal seantero kampus. Ia tak mau mereka berdua di hukum dengan di jemur di lapangan, lalu kulit Baby nya yang _sensitive_ itu terbakar, sebab Baby nya itu sangat anti dengan sinar matahari. Bahkan Siwon selalu membawa payung jika pergi kemanapun bersama sang kekasih tercinta, lalu memayungi kekasihnya kemanapun kekasihnya pergi di kala mentari masih menyinari.

"_Hyung,_ bagaimana makanannnya?" Siwon berlari dan mengambil ramyun yang belum diangkatnya dari atas kompor, lalu memasukannya ke dalam mangkuk dan berlari menuju meja makan.

"In- hah..hahh ni.. baby..!" nafas Siwon tak beraturan ketika harus kembali berolaraga pagi ini. _Come on_! Baru beberapa menit lalu ia berolaraga 'cinta' dan sekarang ia harus berolaraga fisik begitu?

Kyuhyun meletakan PSPnya lalu menatap dengan pandangan berbinar ramyun buatan kekasih malaikatnya.

"Selamat makan!" ucapnya menyantap ramyun tersebut tanpa mempedulikan Siwon yang kini sedang kesusahan memakaikan baju padanya.

"Baby ganti baju dulu!" ucap Siwon memberikan kemeja pada Kyuhyun yang sudah ia lepaskan kancingnya.

"Tapi aku lapar _hyung_!"

"Baiklah _hyung_ yang menyuapimu dan Baby berganti baju ne!"

Siwon mengambil alih sumpit yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai mengganti bajunya yang sudah di ambilkan oleh Siwon.

Plukkk

Mata Siwon terbelalak ketika Kyuhyun melepas handuknya dan dengan tampang _innocent_ memakai _underwear_-nya di depan Siwon.

Glupp

'_Ampuni mata hambamu yang sudah tidak suci ini, Tuhan!'_ Do'a Siwon dalam hati.

_"Hyung!_ Aaaaa.." Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya agar Siwon menyuapinya. Siwon yang melamun menatap barang privat Kyuhyun pun akhirnya tersadar.

"N-ne baby!" Siwon menyuapkan sesumpit ramyun ke bibir ranum kekasihnya.

Slurrpp

Kyuhyun menyedot mie yang disuapi oleh Siwon sambil memakai celananya.

Plukk

Sepotong mie yang tadinya berada di bibir Kyuhyun terjatuh dan tepat berada di dada Kyuhyun. Dan lampu mesum di otak Siwon menyala kembali.

Ok! Siwon sudah tak tahan lagi!

Siwon menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang akan mengambil potongan mie yang ada di dadanya.

"Biar _hyung_ saja Baby!" Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menurut, lagipula ia sibuk menarik resleting celananya yang agak macet.

Bukan tangan Siwon yang terjulur untuk mengambil potongan mie tersebut, namun justru wajahnya yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Slurrpp

Siwon mengambil potongan tersebut dengan bibirnya.

_"Hyu-hyung_ ge..li..!" Ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa geli karena Siwon justru menjilati dada Kyuhyun sekarang. Bekas rasa ramyun tersebut seolah sulit hilang sehingga Siwon terus menjilatnya. Lidahnya semakin menjalar ke bawah, dan berhenti di tonjolan kecil dada Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang _hyung_ yang lapar baby!"

Nah, Siwon kembali hilang kendali lagi 'kan? siapa yang harus disalahkan saat ini? Kepolosan kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun ataukah otak mesumnya yang sudah menduduki level tertinggi?

Sepertinya ada yang kembali lupa jika kini mereka telah di kejar waktu. Namun begitulah manusia, nafsu selalu bisa membuat orang menjadi pelupa, bahkan amnesia. XD

Slurrppp

Tanpa aba-aba Siwon langsung mengulum _nipple_ Kyuhyun, menghisapnya seolah itu adalah makanannya.

"Hyungg…geehh..lihhh…ennng!"

Sepertinya suara Kyuhyun semakin membuat Siwon lupa jika sekarang tak ada waktu lagi untuk bermesraan.

Siwon menghentikan kulumannya dan beralih ke dada putih mulus tersebut. Oh Siwon lupa jika Siwon belum memberikan 'tanda' kepemilikan pada Baby nya.

"Aku belum memberikan 'tanda' hari ini baby!"

Siwon menghisap dada putih tersebut dengan kuat hingga membuat kulit pucat tersebut memerah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendesah menikmati belaian sayang kekasihnya.

"_Hyung_…Sudd…ahhh…hampir…puhh..kul..delapaahhhnn." Ucapan Kyuhyun seketika membuat Siwon tersadar.

"OMO! Gawat!" Siwon segera berlari untuk mengambil tasnya sendiri dan juga tas Kyuhyun serta tak lupa kunci mobil.

"_Kajja_ Baby!" Siwon langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan bergegas keluar apartemen.

Kyuhyun yang refleks segera menyambar kemeja yang belum dipakainya. Dan mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon.

"Hyung! Tu-tunggu dulu, aku be_"

"Kita tak punya waktu baby!" potong Siwon. Tak sadarkah Siwon jika Baby nya belum memakai baju atasannya, dan membiarkan kekasih tercinta berlarian keluar apartemen dengan keadaan _topless,_ bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihatnya? Namun sepertinya Siwon belum sadar akan hal itu.

Mereka terus berlari menuju ke parkiran mobil Siwon, bahkan mereka tak sadar jika kini dirinya dan Kyuhyun terlihat seperti pasangan yang kabur dari petugas SatPol PP karena ketahuan bermesraan di area umum. XD

**The End**

* * *

Kansahamnida atas review, favorite dan follow nya.  
terbar pheromone WonKyu. #slap XD

**I'm so sorry to hear that. Let's pray for our lovely Leader. Stay Strong Leader-Nim, Park Jung Soo. **


End file.
